Demon Sister
by BroccolliJuice
Summary: The Demon Brothers little sister decides to take matters into her own claws. note-possible violence
1. Preview & beginning

**this is a preview for something i am currently writing! hope you like it!**

My claws, they burn. I've lost too much chakra. I should just give up now but I can't. I have to find them. Meizu and Gouzu have been missing for 3 weeks and I'm worrying that they have perished in a battle. I have to find them; I have to, even if it takes all my life. Footsteps, I freeze. Team 7 from the Hidden Leaf Village has been following me since the border. "To the left Sakura!" That annoying twerp Naruto. I'll kill him if they've killed my brothers. 'Meizu, Gouzu, hang on brothers. I'm on my way.'


	2. An unheard of foe

When I was little they never let me out of their sight. Training me themselves I have grown to fight just as they do. My brothers, missing-nin and not wanted back in the village. I will find them, even if I must become missing-nin myself. Team 7 closes in behind me. I turn around and listen for their arrival. Pink haired one… Haruno Sakura, black haired one… Uchiha Sasuke, blonde haired one… Uzumaki Naruto, grey haired one… "Now Sakura!"… Hatake Kakashi. Roll my knuckles and the metal of my claws clicks. I've got no time for this, I need to find them. I aim and fire. The explosion throwing me far away from where I stood. *thump* I hit a tree and slide down the side of it. I click my jaw back in place and run. I'm not letting them catch me, not now.

**

"Come of Kikii, I'll show you the river." Meizu takes my hand and we walk down to the water. "Isn't it pretty?" I nod. A branch falls next to me and I jump into Meizu's arms. Gouzu laughs and jumps down from the tree. "Meizu! Gouzu! Kikii!" Mother calls. "Come on, let's go." Gouzu and Meizu take my hands and we walk back to our home. It may only be a straw hut but its home.

**

I snap back into reality before running off a cliff. *pant pant pant* I look down over the edge. "What is that?" I jump over the edge and land, punching the ground. The black and red thing doesn't move. *shhing* I whip out a couple of kunai before cautiously making my way over to it. It groans, making me jump. "Another day begins." It mutters, shaking its head. I hide behind a tree, ready to attack. "Hiding behind a tree won't do it you know." The voice yells and before I know it he's in front of me. The leaves of the trees seem to sway in slow motion. "Are you looking for a fight?" He asks as his eyes redden. Sharigan! I look away. "Not a fighter?" His hand swiftly wraps around my neck, "Then what are you?" Now's the time! Strike while you can! I clench my claw into a fist and thrust it at his stomach and he fly's back into a tree. "I'm not looking for a fight." I unclench my fist. "You sure are brave little girl." He looks me up and down, "That claw you've got… where have I seen it before?" I look down at my claw as it glows with chakra. "Ahh yes, the Demon Brothers." I prepare to hit him with another chakra filled blow. "Amazing fighters. You must be a relative?" I nod. "I'm their sister," I release my chakra from my fist and let it circulate around my body, "Kikii." I hold out my claw and he inspects it. "Uchiha Itachi" He looks me in the eye. The wind blows heavily and I drop to the floor with the lack of chakra starting to get to me. I need to let it build up again but I need to find somewhere safe to hide first. He smirks evilly, "I'll see you again soon," and he disappears in a ball of flames. The wind rests.

**

Blood drips down her face… "Mother?" She does not reply. I run outside, the village almost half burned down and my brothers nowhere to be seen. "Kikii!" Meizu grabs me out of our home and throws me over his shoulder before it collapses to the ground. Gouzu appears and ties a blindfold around my head. "You will remember the way if you don't see it." He whispers to me. I feel Meizu start to run. He runs for what feels like hours and suddenly I'm thrown down on the floor. "Sorry. Didn't mean to throw you." Meizu says as he pulls the blindfold off. I look around at the small hut. "This is where we come. Always. It's safe." Gouzu says as he brings a tray of food in for us to eat. "Eat up Kikii. You need all your strength." I close my eyes, knowing I'm safe while they are with me. "Wake up Kikii…"

**

My eyes flash open. I look around at the forestry that surrounds me. The wind whistles and whines past my ears. I pull myself up and pop the hood of my collar. On I go.


	3. Running

I come to a clearing. The wind runs through the grass making it bend and wave. I close my eyes, trying to envisage the way to the hut that kept us safe for weeks, months even. *Shhhhhiiiiiinnnnnggggg* Three kunai fly right past my head. "You missed!"

"No I didn't!" the two voices quarrel. "Yes, you did!" I ignore them and continue on. If my brothers are anywhere then they have to be at the hut. *Shhiinngg* Straight past my head again. "Let me throw it this time!" I feel heading straight for me, the air pulsing as it passes through it at high speed. I turn on my left foot and hear it fly past me. No words pass the quarrelling boys lips. "Kiba…" a short silence… "Yeah Shino?" 'Ahh… Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino… team… 8' "Let's go…" the wind holds up… "Good idea." The two of them run away. I look up from the ground to see the path I had been looking for. I start running.

**

"Whoa! Little sis let up a bit would ya?!" Meizu yells as I hold him up with my claws. I laugh as I put him down. "Stronger by the day, I swear." He picks me up around the stomach. "Please, people, stop with the incest!" Gouzu yells at us as Meizu grabs my bum. We laugh.

**

*BANG* I slide to a stop in the undergrowth. "What was that?" I look around, searching for the source of the noise. Nothing moves, no wind blows through this passage of deep dark trees and vines. I continue on, I must find them, I must. I must.


	4. Unknown feeling

"Kikii?" Meizu whispers so as not to wake up Gouzu. "Yeah Meizu?" I whisper back. "You know we love you right?" I smile. "Of course I do... and I love you guys more than you realize."

"Not the incest again!" Gouzu groans. I laugh. Gouzu always was the judgemental one. "You love us don't you Gouzu?" Meizu asks laughing. "Of course I do, just not enough or there to be incest. Now sleep!" An awkward silence comes over us, like a blanket tucking us into bed. "Goodnight brothers."

**

My eyes flash open as dawn breaks almost unnoticeably in the forest. Onwards I go.

**

"Gouzu! Quick! We are wanted!"

"Who would want a couple of demonic missing-nins?"

"It's a job Gouzu, now come on!"

"Alright alright!" The two of them hurry arund, gathering supplies, thinking I'm still asleep. "Gouzu!"

"Yeah?"

"What about Kikii?"

"We'll take her back to the village."

"Are you sure? We can't just abandon her like that."

"Job or sister?"

"Don't give me that!"

"Job or sister Meizu?!"

"Both!"

"Brother or sister?" Meizu doesn't reply.

**

I stumble of a tree root sticking out of the ground. "Stay focused Kikii! The hut shouldn't be too far from here."

"What is this hut you are looking for?" That voice... from yesterday... "You seem awfully keen on finding it." Uchiha Itachi! "Someone is waiting for me there."

"Someone is waiting for you at a place you can't find? Interesting." His voice gets louder, he's getting closer to me. I stare the tree directly infront of me down like it were an enemy ninja. *Shiing* "Come on Itachi..." Hoshigaki Kisame groans as his sword hits the tree infront of us, "Stop messing around with this little girl. We got stuff to do."

"Shut it Kisame. Go be shark like somewhere else for a minute. He pulls his sword out of the tree and walks off in search of a body of water. "Now we're rid of him..." His arms wrap tightly around my waist, "Let me get to know you better." His words echoing in my head. His hands move northward as my heart pounds at the thought o the Uchihan boy inside of me. "So soft..." He whispers as he squeezes my breasts. "Hey Itachi un!" H swiftly drops his hands as the voice of the Akatsuki member Deidara rings out in the forest. "Sasori! Deidara!" Kisame yells to them. Itachi sighs, "Untill next time, sexy." He whispers softly and places a kiss on my cheek before disappearing. My mind quarrels with my heart, wanting to call him back. What am I feeling for this boy? Meizu didn't teach me about this. Meizu... Gouzu... I mustn't stray from my mission. I must find them, I must.


	5. Announcement

Leaves rustle suspiciously above my head. What is going on up there? I continue walking, completely ignoring my aching feet. A small shack like thing appears on the horizon. There it is. Please be there. Please.

--

I am having some trouble with this Fic so I will be taking a break from trying to write it. Sorry about this.

BroccolliJuice xx


End file.
